harry potter crossover challenges
by lunar818
Summary: different ideas for harry potter crossovers i don not own harry potter i wished i did though cuz i would be a rich b@# %
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER X MAI-HIME  
challenge is :

harry is still male  
harry is a male HIME  
harry can still do magics along with his HIME abilities  
harry is either 13 or 16 when he goes to fuka academy  
Voldemort must have died before he goes to fuka by either Harry's hands or in a freak accident  
he either falls in love with Tate or Takumi  
harry is fem-like and submissive  
there can be M-preg if you like and smut with lemons if you like  
Lunar out  
*SQUUUUEEEEE*  
================================================

HARRY POTTER X KENICHI HISTORIES STRONGEST DISCIPLE  
write a M rated crossover  
the story must have:

harry is 14  
harry as the uke.  
harry falls in love with either kenichi or one of his male masters  
harry must defeat voldemort in fourth year  
sirius is alive and is in a relationship with remus  
in the story harry is a master in tai chi  
also there must be SEXY FUN TIME *SQUEEE* *mew*  
There can be M-PREG  
if you yourself can't do this challenge then you may pass it off to someone else  
lunar out *SQUEEE*

HARRY POTTER X ROSARIO+VAMPIRE  
write a M rated  
the story must have:

harry is 14  
harry as the uke.  
harry falls in love with either Tskune or gin`  
harry must defeat voldemort in fourth year  
sirius is alive and is in a relationship with remus  
in the story harry is a wizard-angel hybrid  
And if you wish it can be a harry threesome as long as its yaoi  
also there must be SEXY FUN TIME *SQUEEE* *mew*  
There can be M-PREG  
if you yourself can't do this challenge then you may pass it off to someone else  
lunar out *SQUEEE*

HARRY POTTER X PSYREN  
write a M rated of harry x ageha or harry x adult kyle  
the story must have:

harry as the uke.  
harry falls in love with with either guys  
hary must move to japan at the age 15 with the dursleys .  
he can use either magic or psi, or he can use both  
also there must be SEXY FUN TIME *SQUEEE* *mew*  
There must be M-PREG  
if you yourself can't do this challenge then you may pass it off to someone else  
lunar out *SQUEEE*  
=============================================

HARRY POTTER X INUYASHA  
write a M rated crossover Kouga x Harry or Inuyasha x Harry  
the story must have:

harry as the uke.  
harry falls in love with with either guys or both  
hary must move to japan at the age 15 with the dursleys or sent there by a spell gone wrong  
he can use magic without a wand  
he can have battle fans as a weapon  
also there must be SEXY FUN TIME *SQUEEE* *mew*  
There must be M-PREG  
if you yourself can't do this challenge then you may pass it off to someone else  
lunar out *SQUEEE*

==============================================  
HARRY POTTER X PERCY JACKSON SERIES  
write a M rated crossover of harry x percy or mr. D  
the story must have:

harry as the uke.  
harry falls in love with percy or mr.D  
harry is a child of hecate when she wants to live as a mortal for a period of time  
harry is 16  
also there must be SEXY FUN TIME *SQUEEE* *mew*  
There can be M-PREG  
if you yourself can't do this challenge then you may pass it off to someone else  
lunar out *SQUEEE*  
================================================


	2. Chapter 2

M rated crossover of harry potter and FF7  
Harry x zack or Harry x cloud  
the story must have:  
harry as the uke  
harry falls in love with either of the two mentioned  
harry must find his way to gaia either by dying and given a second or by a spell gone wrong and can be an ancient like areis  
in either story harry has bladed fans as his secondary  
also there must be SEXY FUN TIME *SQUEEE* *mew*  
There can be M-PREG  
lunar out *SQUEEE*

===============================================  
M rated crossover of harry potter and final fantasy XIII of harry x snow  
the story must have:

harry as the uke.  
harry falls in love with snow.  
then snow must either find harry's crystal and join there journey or somehow end up in harry's world.  
in either story harry has bladed fans as his weapons.  
also there must be SEXY FUN TIME *SQUEEE* *mew*  
There must be M-PREG  
if you yourself can't do this challenge then you may pass it off to someone else  
lunar out *SQUEEE*  
==================================================

M rated crossover of harry potter and Naruto of

harry x Kiba or harry x Naruto  
the story must have:

harry as the uke.  
harry falls in love with either of the two mentioned  
harry must find his way to the hidden continents by way of relation not at all related to the uchiha clan  
in either story harry has bladed fans as his weapons.  
also there must be SEXY FUN TIME *SQUEEE* *mew*  
There must be M-PREG  
if you yourself can't do this challenge then you may pass it off to someone else  
lunar out *SQUEEE*


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

Lunar818

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	4. Chapter 4

_NEW CHALLENGE PEOPLE PLEASE REMEMBER ALL CHALLENGES THAT WERE TAKEN ARE NOTIFIED IN THE REVIEW'S SECTION *MEW*_

_SOUL EATER &amp; HARRY POTTER _

_* BLACK STAR 'N' HARRY POTTER _

_WEASLEY BASHING AND DUMB-ASS-A-DOOR BASHING_

_*HARRY IS EITHER A NEWLY DISCOVERED MEISTER WITH A WEAPON LIKE CHRONAS (MEANING SENTIENT BUT CREATED BY HIS MAGIC AS IN A WISH FOR A FRIEND AND PROTECTOR)_

_OR_

_IS A WEAPON/MEISTER LIKE MAKA HAS THE POTENTIAL TO BE_

_*M-PREG AND SMUT PREFERRED _

_*VOLDEMORT DEAD BY FOURTH YEAR AND HIS DEATH HOW EVER YOU CAN CHOOSE _

_*GIRLY-SUB BUT SOMEWHAT DEFIANT HARRY _

_*IF HE IS MEISTER WEAPON PARTNER IS UP TO YOU WAITH THE EXCEPTION THAT THEY DON PUT UP WITH DEATH THE KIDD'S OCD THAT SHIT IS ANNOYING (NO OFFENSE TO THOSE WITH OCD)_


	5. Not a Chapter and sorry for if offended

**Now please let me make one thing clearly is a site where we can post our challenges and stories online and to read to our enjoyment and to accept challenge placed out there now i may not be an author and if there are some of you that agree with me then please share this on your story's or posts or whatever have you but i wish for those people that send me and the authors those messages about reporting us for our challenges or stories and for those that try to stifle the creativeness or uniqueness of other authors then i say this to you "YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" if you don't like what you are reading then stop reading it or stop telling us what we can or cannot write i mean they are rating these stories for a reason so if people wish to be ignorant of the disclaimers and summarys and the warnings of what the stories are about then the same reader that are "flaming" or leaving comments that call some authors horrible slurs or write derogatory comments that are aim to hurt them the author should not be penalized or shouldn't be forced to remove there stories because hey guess what the moderators and authors HAVE RATED A STORY M underage readers should not even click on the M rated bar anyway but they do and we are reprimanded and penalized it is not fair to us at all now i am not doing this to insult the person who owns the site nor to is it to "flame" on others but open your eyes people we live in a world where we can write what we want although within reason of-course so if you flame or insult them think of this if you have a problem stop it and think we are progressive but with what i seen most of you are nothing but insecure syncopates with a would be axe to grind so moderate yourself don't blame us nor the authors you should just BLAME YOURSELVES.**


End file.
